


Filming Love

by Shabby86



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Wish #12- Oz Magi 2016A porn filmed in OZ.





	Filming Love

Filming takes place in a 'protective custody' cell. Nobody is being housed here at the moment. Not a word spoken to each other. The song 'Tomorrow', by Chris Young plays throughout the room. This is a song that hits far to close to home. They sensually remove each article of the others prison issued clothing. Chris lays his hands on Toby's hips. Toby places his hands on Chris' shoulders. Timid at first, they kiss, slowly increasing into a frenzy. Chris reaches his hand around Toby, looking into his eyes for consent. Toby nods. Chris runs his finger up and down Toby's ass crack, gently working his way in.   
A single bed was set up for the film because that got better angles than using the bunks. Toby reaches back and grabs the bottle of lubrication they were given for filming. He pops the cap open. Chris holds out his hand and Toby squeezes out some of the chilly liquid. Chris goes back to his task. He slicks Toby up good, playing until he whimpers. Chris turns them, falling back onto the bed, pulling Toby with him. Toby straddles Chris' hips. He picks up the bottle and squirts out more lube. He generously coats Chris's penis. He holds him in place, sliding his ass down the steel rod. They both let out a sigh. Chris sits up, wrapping his arms around Toby. His fingers work their way into his blonde strands. Toby holds tightly onto Chris' shoulders. He gyrates his hips, thrusting himself against Chris' stomach for some much needed friction. They work themselves into a panting, sweaty mess. Moaning and groaning between sweet kisses. Chris pulls Toby's hair, leaning forward to nibble his neck. Toby digs his fingers into Chris' flesh. Together they climax with two guttural cries. Chris filling Toby with hot liquid. Toby coating both of their stomachs and chests with his sticky spurts. They collapse onto the bed in each others arms.

“Are you crying?” Tim asks Sean, grinning at him.

“Shut up, Tim,” Sean replies, wiping his eyes. “They're so in love. This DVD will sell fast.”

“Maybe I'll buy you an engagement ring out of my share,” Tim said with a wink.

“Cram it, McManus, unless you're serious,” Sean replied, smiling shyly.


End file.
